thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Suzuki
Sakura Suzuki is the Lieutenant of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Sakura Suzuki has pure white hair that goes all the way down to her knees and is tied in a braid with a purpule ribbon.She also has light purpule eyes with a fairly light skin tone.Suzuki wears a white dress with light purple shading at the ends and a purpule sash wrapped with a pink bow tie.She is also always seen with her Zanpakuto on her right side. Personality Sakura Suzuki has a very Artistic personality who always makes sure her comrades are safe.She may not seem like it but she can be reckless from time to time and do very foolish things when acting without catution.Suzuki is also very fond of animals and spends more time in the forests the she does in Seireitei.She also spends time with her fellow vice-captains when she has some extra free time.Aside from that she treats every captain with respect but her captain who she loves to tease and mess around with. History Sakura Suzuki was born in the 64th district of Northern Rukongai(North Alley of Wandering Spirits) with her mother and two brothers.It was a district that wasn't so easy to live in.Even though Sakura lived in such a district she still had noticable spiritual pressure even other shinigami commented on.But no matter what people said she did not want to be a shinigami until her district got raided by hollows and killed most of the people their including her family.Thats when she decided to enter the shinigami academy to kill any hollow in her way. As soon as, Sakura entered the shinigami academy her spiritual were noticed by the instuctors and gave Sakura her first assignment after she aced her exams.Her first assignment was to confirm ten hollow kills with her assigned group, when Sakura came back with her group the instructors were amazed that her group were finished in half the time they should have been.Since then she has completed every assignment succesfully throughout her academy years.After she graduated she chose to be apart of the 8th division were she soon became the vice-captain of after impressing the captain Takeshi Hiroki. Plot Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist:'Suzuki is highly skilled in wielding her Zanpakuto whether its in its shikai or not.She can also execute her Zanpakuto's shikai abilites with ease and accuracy. '''Kido expert:'Suzuki is highly skilled in kido as it is her signature skill.She is so proficent in kido that she can do kido numbers eighty-two and down without an incantation.Suzuki also has remarkable healing kido. 'Shunpo Expert:'Suzuki is very advanced in shunpo as she can perform one of the highly skilled techniques(though not as well as her fellow captains). *Senka(flash blossom) 'Hand-to-Hand Combat:'Suzuki is highly skilled in Hakuda since she learned most of her combat skills from her former captain. Zanpakuto '''Kourimizu-Kama(water/ice scythe) *'Shikai':Release command:Ripple Kourimizu-Kama **'Shikai Special Ability: '''Allows her to control the elements of ice and water and to even make her own ice/water when needed.Her Zanpakuto also allows her to bend her elements to any shape she pleases.One of her shikai's ability is to raise huge spikes of ice from the floor when she plunges her Zanpakuto into the ground.She can also regenerate her blade from ice when broken.Suzuki can also trap multiple oppennts in a giant whirlpool she drowns her enimes in and jab them with mulitiple ice sickles. *'Bankai: Not Yet Achieved''' Trivia *Sakura is always mistaken for being older than she is because of her white hair. *Ironically Sakura hates cherry blossoms. *Since Sakura loves animals so much the 8th Division Barracks is always filled with them. *She's the only one aware of her former captain's location. Quotes "How old do u think I'am Taicho-san hmm?" "Can't you say I give up? It would make my life so much easy if you did."